


Sacrilege

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caretaking, First Love, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alec Lightwood, Showers, War, Wounds, fix you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: There are way too many people laying their filthy hands on Jace and Alec cannot deal with that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Sacrilege, noun: gross irreverence toward a hallowed person, place, or thing

  
  
Alec is working hard to keep the Institute running, busy with designing strategies, scheduling missions, keeping the morale up and reinforcing the wards.   
  
They are at war, and he hasn’t been doing this for long. It’s shit timing, and he’s overwhelmed, but he knows he doesn’t have the luxury of a breakdown. At the risk of collapsing suddenly, when he least expects it, he abuses runes, energy drinks and pills.  
  
Even as he is giving pep talks to the other Shadowhunters, who are going out on missions despite the terror reigning on the streets, he has no comfort left for himself.  
  
Jace is missing. And it’s not just that he’s not by Alec’s side, he’s alone in the monster’s den, hiding who knows where, and Alec is under no illusion as to how Jace is being treated. Brainwashed. Tortured. Hurt beyond imagining and broken so that Valentine can put him back together as he sees fit. Then having fallen into Aldertree’s claws, who was no different from Valentine other than in the brand of torture he preferred to deal out.  
  
And he, Alec, allowed that to happen.  
  
The look in Jace’s eyes as he left with Valentine through the portal haunts Alec. He cannot close his eyes without seeing it in his mind’s eye. At first, he thought it was fear for his own life, despair even, but now he knows Jace was silently begging him not to follow. Because Alec should have - he would have followed; he would have fought and bled and died alongside Jace if his sense of duty hadn’t superseded his loyalty to his parabatai. It broke his heart to stay behind, to watch Jace go alone among the monsters.  
  
The tear in their bond, which was of Alec’s own making, made him deaf and numb to Jace’s suffering, which didn’t mean it made it any easier to bear. Because Alec knows the kind of father Valentine is, and the special brand of crazy he is as well. It took Jace years to free himself from the trauma Valentine inflicted on him and now all those years will be erased and rendered futile because the monster got his toy soldier back.  
  
Alec imagines very well the kind of tortures Jace has to endure, and some of them, he can only suspect. He was a pretty sheltered boy, despite his parents not shying away from beatings and harsh punishments. He never had to worry about being declared a traitor from one moment to the next, exiled, punished, taken prisoner, told he is one thing, then the next moment that he is the complete opposite, tortured, imprisoned without trial and without any means of recourse. The reality was, the Lightwood name, tarnished as his mother insisted it was, had a lot more weight in their society than she was willing to admit. And thus, Alec never had to worry about his tomorrow or for his right now.  
  
But Jace was a part of him - stray, nameless, charity case Jace, who slept with a dagger under his pillow and with clothes on, on top of the blankets as a means to comfort himself, always fearing an attack even in a place with magical and trained security. And it hurt to see Jace constantly have the rug pulled from under his feet, whenever he thought he finally belonged somewhere.  
  
Then it all becomes a blur, because there is a demon inside the Institute, possessing people and sowing chaos among them. Alec feels his control slipping and soon it’s his turn to be an unwilling vessel for the demon, but he has the foresight to lock himself into his office and kick his stele out under the threshold. The demon tries all its tricks on Alec, but in the end it has to admit Alec is useless to it so it leaves. But Alec’s quick thinking buys everyone time, and Jocelyn and Clary escape to Idris through a portal, whereas Izzy seeks refuge with Magnus.  
  
However, the demon still finds a powerful Shadowhunter vessel to carry its chaos mission out in, and it kills several other Shadowhunters, wounding Isabelle and Alec as well in the attempt to contain it.  
  
It is how Jace finds them and the Institute when he arrives, having been released from prison (albeit begrudgingly) by Aldertree since it became obvious the current events were not his doing and the treason accusation could not be proven beyond a doubt.  
  
As exhausted and at the end of his power as Jace is, he still only needs muscle memory to pick up a sword from one of the dead Shadowhunters and send the demon to the hell dimension it came from. 

Jace looks like he’s about to collapse from all his wounds, from the torture, sleep deprivation and lack of proper food and water. But he sees Alec and Isabelle huddled in a corner, holding on to each other, and he kneels next to them wrapping them both in his arms, putting whatever strength he has left into supporting them.   
  
Once the demon is gone, the Institute guards clear the building and Magnus arrives to mend the wards.  
  
Alec sees red in front of his eyes. Jace carries hundreds of marks from what was done to him since he was taken from Alec and every little detail makes the older boy’s stomach turn.  
  
Magnus picks Isabelle up and heads to the infirmary without asking for permission and like he’s in charge.  
  
Alec supports Jace and helps him get up too. They make their way out of the hall and towards their rooms, where Alec intends to heal his parabatai.  
  
But before any runes are activated and any stele is touched to wounded skin, Alec slams Jace against the closed door of his room, from the inside, kissing him with the despair of a man who’s been too close to death for too long.  
  
He tastes like soot and Jace tastes like blood and bile. Together, they make up the living picture of the strain put on their bond.  
  
And Jace allows the kiss, even responds just as frantically, although they’ve never addressed these feelings and Alec always felt like, if he brought them up to Jace, he would lose his parabatai.  
  
But Jace is the part of himself that he finds easiest to love, and seeing him so wounded and in pain awakened a possessiveness in Alec he did not think himself capable of.  
  
There is too much blood, he thinks, tearing the dirty grey sweater off of Jace, too much evidence of the world, Valentine, his goons, Aldertree, Silent Brothers and so many others laying filthy hands onto his parabatai. Alec’s rage goes up as he pulls Jace’s trousers and underwear off on the way to the shower.  
  
Under the water spray, he rubs carefully at caked blood and old, dark stains on Jace’s skin, washes his hair gently, soaping his hands and sending them to roam Jace’s whole body, cleaning, reclaiming.  
  
 _Reclaiming?_  
  
This is new between them, but Jace approves and accepts the care Alec bestows on him, responding to the comforting kisses when they’re placed on his lips and whimpering his elation at the soft lips nipping and kissing at sore skin.  
  
“You’re not leaving my side again, Jace. I’m not allowing it. And if anyone wants to take you away, they’ll have to fight me.” Alec says, and he knows he sounds like a madman.  
  
“Yes,” Jace says, his voice hoarse and raw from lack of use. “I’m yours. Only yours.”  
  
“Don’t leave me again, Jace.” Alec adds, a dangerous note in his tone. “Together, or not at all,” he adds, biting down on the tendon on the side of Jace’s neck. “I can’t be without you. I just can’t.”  
  
He finishes cleaning Jace and stops the water, drying them both up and leading the way to bed, getting under the covers and leaving them raised for Jace.  
  
“Come home to me, Jace.” Alec’s voice is barely louder than a whisper and the fire in his eyes both startles and excites Jace.  
  
He gasps when he realises what the invitation really means and he climbs into bed next to Alec.  
  
He uses one of his legs to part Alec’s and settle half on top of him for now. Before leaning down to kiss those bitten, plump red lips, he rasps out:  
  
“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”  
  
  
(the end)


End file.
